


Compatible

by radvsblue



Series: Salroka [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvsblue/pseuds/radvsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drui Brosca picks up a new member for her group and Alistair is not pleased with how easily the two get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in January after I wrote Grace Is What I Need Right Now.  
> Not sure the title is completely relevant, but when I thought of it I had just met Zevran in Da:O and it felt like Alistair and I were still fighting because I'd already had all the conversations that I could have with him at that point and then suddenly Cassanova was there, flirting with me, and what I said to my brother was this: "I am so fucked. He flirts and has a dark sense of humour and we're just really compatible, but I'm with Alsitair!". So that's where the title comes from

"May I walk with you?"

Drui looks up at the assassin they had just spared, curious and a bit concerned. Leliana and Morrigan are conversing, she notices when she looks to the rest of the group to make sure that there are another pair of eyes on Zevran, but Alistair is glaring in their direction, so Drui decides that it should be fine.

"All right," she says, shrugging her shoulders as she looks back at him.

He smiles and it's so easy going that Drui can't help but smile back. It feels as if Alistair must be glaring more in her direction now, rather than Zevran's, but she does not turn to check.

They are silent for a while, the only sounds to be heard are Leliana and Morrigan's hushed conversation behind them. Then, "Do you knock around men often, or am I just very special?"

Drui's about to respond, but recognizes the tone in Zevran's voice, something that's never been directed at her but she has heard often, and forgets whatever she was about to say. The words were conversational, but the way he had said them had been... flirty?

"And what if I do? Knock around men often, I mean," she finally replies, only stumbling over her words a bit.

Zevran laughs and Drui smiles shyly, her cheeks warm with embarrasment for what had felt like a poor attempt at flirting back.

"I can tell that we are going to get along well," he tells her. "Which is wonderful for me, since you are so lovely and I enjoy being in the company of beauty."

Drui's neck and face heat up even more and she tells Zevran to keep quiet lest he wants to get stabbed again. He leans closer to her so that she can hear it when he whispers "kinky". Drui pushes him away with enough force to get him on the ground, and he laughs despite the fall reminding him of his various injuries. Drui leaves him there and continues back to the camp; no one else tries to walk beside her the rest of the way.

\---

Once they're settled back at camp, Zevran appraoches Drui again. He looks better compared to earlier, like he's in less pain, and Drui wonders if he handled that himself or if it was Wynne's doing. He sits next to her by the fire.

"Were my earlier flirtations unwanted?" he asked, and Drui takes a moment to herself to really think about the answer.

"Not... exactly?" she says, sighing and rubbing the back of her neck. "It's complicated."

“How so?”

Drui doesn't look to where Alistair is on the other side of camp. Things were still strained between them since Redcliffe, even though it had been weeks since then. Instead, she tries to distract Zevran; attempting to go back to the flirting that they'd been doing earlier that prompted this whole conversation. She hadn't miraculously gotten better since then and laughed at her poor attempt.

“If things are complicated, should I stop?” he asks instead, choosing to ignore her pitiable shot at flirting. Whether it was because he was curious and didn't want to be deterred or because he wanted to spare her, she did not know. Either way, she was greteful.

“No, it's fine. I like it, actually,” Drui replies. Zevran seems pleased with that answers and settles himself more comfortably next to her. “I thought I was... involved, I guess, with someone, but it doesn't seem that way.”

“Is it Alistair?”

“How'd you guess?”

Zevran laughs and says that the two of them aren't exactly subtle. Confused, Drui asks what he means by that.

“The two of you have been avoiding each other all day and he has not stopped looking at you,” he says, flicking his eyes to look over her shoulder where Alistair must be standing.

“Glaring, you mean,” she corrects, resisting the urge to look for herself.

“Sometimes. But before I joined you he was mostly looking towards you with sad, puppy eyes.”

What? There was no way. Drui turns to look, wanting to confirm for herself even though Zevran had basically said that he was glaring now, but he stops her.

“Wait,” he says, and she does. He's quiet for a moment as he looks at her, and then he looks back up to Alistair again. “I am going to try something. It may help.”

She's confused. How would he be able to help? Why would he help? Was this part as repayment for her sparing his life. She opens her mouth to question him, but he leans in and all the air seems to leave her lungs. His hand had been on her shoulder to stop her from looking at Alistai, but now he is cuping her cheek as he kisses Drui.

Well. Kiss might be a bit of a stretch. Their lips are barely touching and he is barely there before he's leaning back, smiling mischeviously at her before nodding slightly in Alistair's direction. Before she can turn to look, there's a hand on her bicep lifting her up to her feet. Zevran waves at her from the ground as she's lead away.

“Okay, time for bed, don't you think?” Alistair says, more speaking to the night than to her. “We don't have an extra tent, that really is too bad, Zevran. Tough luck. Have fun outside.”

They're at her tent now and he's speaking loud enough for Zevran to hear from where he's still sat by the fire. Alistair leaves her there and starts to head towards his own tent. Boldened, Drui cups her hands over her mouth and, even though Zevran really isn't all that far away, yells:

“Hey, Zevran. Want to share my tent for the night? It can get real cold up here, so we could get real close to keep each other warm. Whaddya say?”

Drui can see that Alistair has stopped in her peripheral vision, but she keeps her eyes on Zevran. He stands and starts to walk towards her, but Alistair loudly announces that Zevran will be staying in his tent, actually, so he can keep a watch on him and make sure he doesn't kill them all in their sleep. He then rushes off to his tent.

Drui is laughing when Zevran reaches her, only feeling a bit guilty for it.

“Well, I'd say my plan worked,” he says, smirking.

“Thanks. I just hope this won't make things worse between us.”

“Well, if it does I'll just have to keep flirting with you until he gets so jealous that he has to kiss you. Possesively, might I add, so that I know my place. Ah, it will be a terrible burden, flirting with such a beautiful woman, but I will persevere.”

Drui giggles and Zevran winks at her before heading towards Alistair's tent. She retreats into her own and tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that are not entirely from Alistair's doing.


End file.
